


All for Stab

by Tapestryofwords2234



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, My Hero Academia, rise of the guardians
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Various OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapestryofwords2234/pseuds/Tapestryofwords2234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All for Stab

Exactly two days after Mercy was killed she stabbed AFO for the first time. Alive she had trained to never miss with arrows now she would never miss with knives. And these knives ended up having a peculiar side effect. If they were not removed within three to four hours they were there permanently. Except on rare occasions when a ghost was suddenly able to remove them. The first user had laughed so hard the first time it happened that he had cried and then wheezed. The various other ghosts that came to haunt AFO found this hilarious as well. And well it was. Provided you were not AFO himself or a concerned ghost seeing person. If you were a concerned ghost seeing person than I am truly sorry. Anyway All for One felt every knife hitting its mark. Also he clinked. The fearsome and mighty AFO made more noise than a suit of armor would have. Even his enemies agreed on that. He only had enemies and followers after all. Any friends he had were sacrificed for his love of power. As a child he had stolen power slowly and methodically. As an adult he stole power that would benefit him and his followers the most. He ruled with an iron fist and was feared and respected. Well at least I think he was respected. He began to call himself The Great Designer. Personally I think he should have been struck by lightning for that. The Great Designer is a sentence full of so much hubris it oozes from it. Like a melting candle. If the melting candle had an ego the size of a skyscraper and could steal quirks at will. AFO was known in the underground as the Bogeyman. Or The Clinking Murderer. Users of OFA could see the knives and sometimes they threw knives as well. The ghost in charge of the most AFO stabbings made sure those didn’t miss either. Mercy knew that was petty but at this point she didn’t care. She was no longer a Guardian or anything even resembling a Guardian. She was skeleton skinny and her hair was a disaster. Her cheeks looked like a starved person’s and her eyes were sunken in. So naturally she was the only ghost AFO could not see. That was an odd sort of relief. As much as she wanted AFO to drop dead of a heart attack he still had that annoying immortality thing going for him. She was immortal once but he stole her power bit by bit and she began to fade. She was still fading in fact. She didn’t know if that was a normal ghost thing or not. Did ghosts fade? Did they cough blood out of their crushed but non existent lungs? Were they connected somehow to OFA despite not having a quirk? She had many questions and no answers. The moon had stopped talking to her 300 years ago. And that was something that she knew would happen eventually but was definitely not prepared for. She had actually been fading for quite some time. Not that she really wanted to tell anyone that. It was a sort of spotlight thing. She was fine with everyone else having the spotlight but she didn’t actually like it herself. Guardians depended on believers and much like friends for Mercy it was hard to keep those.


End file.
